


蓝鸢尾

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 无能中心剧情向，烂大街卧底站街办案。并不沙雕的沙雕文，时间线 fa豆15岁左右（放弃挣扎，cp不定，反正泥佐
Kudos: 4





	蓝鸢尾

+++

是这样的，由于亚国军方对民生的全面把持，对治安事务的参与度也越来越高。在这样的情况下，警卫队不仅要进行日常巡逻，连刑事案件的侦察任务都堆来了，好像他们还不够忙似的。

“专挑新面孔的夜店陪酒下手，因为受害者往往熟人不多，即使失踪一两天也没被发现。尸体被伪造身份信息混入殡葬行业和正规捐赠途径，瞒天过海。目前已确认的受害人有五位，两名男性三名女性。但从熟练的手法来看，很可能还有未被发现的失踪案件与之有关。”法尔曼总结完手头的案卷信息，在晨会上报告。

“这也太明目张胆了吧，健康的年轻尸体要伪造身份信息，怎么写死因？”布莱达少尉皱着眉提出质疑。

“自杀。”翻阅卷宗的声音。

“哈？”

“事实甚至算不上造假，”马斯坦看着报告皱眉，“虽然微量，但最新的两名死者体内检查出了麦角二乙酰胺，代号为‘纸片’的强力致幻剂。极有可能是在被迫服用致幻剂之后诱导自杀。”

“其他三个也是这样？”

“案件跨越时间超过两年，尸体已经被制成医学标本作为教学道具使用很久了，根本无法检测。”难得一见，霍克艾少尉也露出了厌恶的神色。“这还是警方全力排查才联系起来的，要不是新的死者出现，过去三起可能根本不会被发现。”

马斯坦上校单手撑着下巴，“那么先从殡葬馆那边入手？归入档案的时候总该有人经手吧。”

“一共涉及三家殡葬馆，过去两年所有人事报告核对起来，受害人尸体的经手人全都已经离职。根据工作人员描述三个经手人的外貌，年龄，甚至身高性别都不同，除了他们都联系不上了之外，毫无共同点。警方那边进展已经卡了两周，这个案件才会提交到我们这边来。”法尔曼补充说。

“就没有点能用的线索吗？受害者总该有共同点吧？”马斯坦叹了口气，从头开始翻阅案卷。警方确实已经把能调查的地方都扫了一遍，实在不行只能按照这个目录重新调查看看能不能发现遗漏的疑点，尽管他怀疑很难有什么进展。“最新两名受害者先后在同一家夜店‘蓝鸢尾’工作，但失踪时均已离职……”

“或许跟离职原因有关？”

“这个很难说。因为陪酒底薪低，抽成跟小费全是现金结账。兼职来做几天就换地方的人很多。离职各种原因都有，不想干了，嫌钱少，赚够了歇会，身体不行，和其他陪酒吵架不和了，遇到长期金主了……又不是什么正规工作，就算去问夜店老板也说不出个所以然。”

“这剧情不是很明显吗？”哈勃克突然说，“尸体都很干净，没有严重的折磨或者打斗痕迹。所以嫌疑人伪装成金主进行私下交易，给的钱够多让受害人离职，再用药物控制。”

“有这个可能，”马斯坦说，“但并没有证据。”

“那我们钓鱼吧，新入职的陪酒这个身份就很好伪装……” 哈勃克提议。

“你地摊文学看多了。”布莱达说，“犯人到现在才被发现，各个环节都很谨慎。两起在同一家店不代表下一次还会如此。更何况时间跨度大，谁知道要钓到啥时候才能上钩？”

等等……马斯坦重新看了眼酒吧名称，“下一起如果有，大概率还是发生在这家夜店。”他将报告书摊在桌上，好让其他人也能看到，“因为年初的市政规划，所有经营酒吧的陪酒人员都需要在检查时出示身份证件登记，拒绝配合或者逃避检查将罚款甚至拘留。而’蓝鸢尾‘的老板，莱斯夫人，在军部后台比较牢靠……常常收容因为年龄或者背景不愿意提供身份证件的陪酒，借机大幅压低提成。”

“难怪警方查不下去。”

“总之，先从这里下手调查吧。”马斯坦思考了片刻，开始给部下分配任务。

+++

莱斯夫人是位身材苗条的深肤色美人，保养得很好，如果不是贵气的珠宝跟凌厉的妆容，看上去只怕更猜不出年龄。情报中她与不同体系的高层都有联络，真正的靠山却隐于重重云雾。思来想去，马斯坦决定亲自登门。

“午安，夫人。”他们穿过酒吧大堂和舞厅，通过一段长长的昏暗走廊进入别厅。外部的装潢如果说是高档得中规中矩，越往内里越是厚重而奢华。种种迹象都表明这里的主人野心勃勃，绝非善类。马斯坦穿了军装，还带上了副官，尽量使这场会面显得正式。

“别这么客气，上校。”莱斯夫人在会客的沙发上靠坐着，尽管才下午两点，茶几上却摆着半杯红酒。“你可以叫我玛丽安。”

罗伊微微点了点头，说道，“如同电话里所说，东部司令部现在进行的调查……”

“快先请坐吧，这样站着像什么话！”酒吧老板却起身招呼他们坐下，“还有军人小姐。我们不在营业时间，但也该给二位准备些招牌的饮品。真是失礼了。”

“还请不必。”罗伊用较为严肃的语气打断她，“希望我们不用占用太多时间。”

“这样炎热的天气，至少该来些冰水。”她自顾自招呼旁边的侍者去准备了。然后才回过头继续，“再怎么说，我也要感谢你们的工作。这样的案件发生，对我们的生意也很糟糕。如果能帮上忙，早些把犯人绳之以法再好不过。”

罗伊在沙发上坐下，房间正中能感受到冷气正开足马力，他穿着层层军装都能感受到凉意，而莱斯夫人身上仅着一条领口极低的天鹅绒长裙。

“我们需要了解两名受害人的人际关系，越详细越好。她们当台时的客人，还有离职的原因。”罗伊说。

“我明白了，”莱斯夫人毫不掩饰地端详着他们，“她们俩在我这都没做到一个月。艾玛是个好姑娘，唉，真的可惜。利雅是个不折不扣的惹事精，我不怎么喜欢她。但说实话，她们俩我都没接触太多。前台的领班应当更为了解她们，还有同时间段出台的......名单稍后可以整理给你们。我会叮嘱她们好好配合调查。”

“非常感谢。”罗伊回答。

“嗯哼，” 莱斯夫人举起左手食指，摇了摇头，“不过客人嘛，酒吧只不过敞开门欢迎所有愿意来一杯的人，也没有记名什么的。即使有，”她微微抬起下巴，“你知道，也不在我能提供的范围内。”

“瓦格纳中将特意叮嘱我这次的案件很重要。”罗伊对上她的眼睛，“对大人物来说关注到民间案件也是极为少见的。夫人或许愿意解决我的燃眉之急？”

情报显示玛丽安 · 莱斯近期正试图搭上瓦格纳中将这条线，但并不顺利。

莱斯夫人抿了一口红酒，低头笑道，“瓦格纳中将刚正不阿，确实是位体恤民情的好司令。只不过我想你的能力足以解决案件，马斯坦上校。替我向圣诞夫人问好。”

罗伊眯起眼睛，没有说话。

“你调查了我，我自然也会调查你。”她继续说道。

“非常合理。”罗伊说。

“上校是个聪明人。因此，我倒是有个额外的小道消息可以听一乐。”莱斯夫人的表情也严肃起来，“有销售‘纸片’的卖家说上周又收到了大量匿名订单。”

“我猜，”罗伊若有所思地说，“这个‘卖家’的详情也不在你能提供的范围内？”

“嗯哼。”莱斯夫人不置可否地耸了耸肩。

“非常感谢您的配合，”罗伊继续说，“我还有一个问题，最近一个月您这儿有没有新入职或者离职的小姐？”

“入职的有两位，离职的倒没有。”

这意味着运气好的话，犯人正在准备阶段，还没有下手。罗伊意识到，哈勃克的主意或许算不上最荒谬的。

罗伊叹了口气，说道，“虽然还需要跟其他小姐们取证再做决定，但案情时间紧迫，如果我想安排一位军部的人在前台卧底调查，夫人能否协助？”

“没问题。”莱斯夫人说，“只不过您想安排谁来呢？这位军人小姐吗？”霍克艾中尉从进门到现在表情几乎没有变化，此时被谈到也只是微微皱眉。

莱斯夫人摇了摇头，用遗憾的口吻说，“太严肃了，这个眼神会把客人都吓跑的。”

“或许之后再决定。”罗伊回答道。

“我倒是有个人选，上校。”

+

马斯坦跟副官从酒吧出来时天还很亮堂，离开了那个昏暗的环境眼睛都有点不适应起来。他关上副驾驶门后长长地嘘了一口气。

“绝了，”罗伊说着，把双手拍到脸上，“这老板娘比我想象得还可怕。再多呆会我要疯了。”

“事实上我觉得她说得挺有道理。”霍克艾回答。

“别……”

“关于让您去做卧底的部分。”

罗伊半张着嘴看过去，“中尉，不要开玩笑。”

“首先，时间紧迫，犯人可能会在几天内就下手，按规律最多不超过两周，来不及精挑细选。其次，犯人手段凶恶，普通卧底可能很难全身而退。而军部我们能完全信任的人里，”霍克艾转头看着他，“只有上校外形和能力都符合要求。幸好犯人男女通吃，还有更好的主意吗？”

“……我就当你在恭维我。”罗伊说，“但是我这么有名，会被认出来的。”

“按照这家夜场的风格，化上烟熏妆绝对妈都不认识。”

罗伊摇下窗，让凉爽的风吹一吹他绝望的脑子。

\- tbc -


End file.
